Shadows on the wall
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: Às vezes trovões e raios podem ser assustadores de mais. Weechester.


**Titulo : **Shadows on the wall.

**Autor**: Mileide Acássia Slav.(Eu)

**Beta:** Marcia Litman

**Disclaimer: **Dean e Sam infelizmente não me pertencem, mais fazer o que se a vida é injusta, e eu não ganho nada com isso, só reviews, às vezes.

**Sinopse: **Ás vezes trovões e raios podem ser assustadores de mais.

**N/A: **Bom essa é minha primeira Weechester, então peguem leve comigo *bate dedinhos*E ela é totalmente dedicada a minha Dean, ela merece essa mais um monte de outras fics só por me aturar, fikdik....Bom acho que é só, espero que gostem, e Reviews me deixam feliz =D.

* * *

A chuva torrencial caía do lado de fora, dentro do pequeno quarto de motel. O garoto mais velho checava se todas as janelas e portas do lugar estavam trancadas e salgadas, enquanto o menor se divertia vendo algum filme na tevê.

-Vem Sammy, hora de ir pra cama.

-Haaaa... Dean, deixa eu acabar de ver o filme, por favor?- o mais novo pediu, fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Não! Já ta tarde e papai disse que voltaria amanhã, então temos q acordar cedo e arrumar tudo para irmos embora.

-Papai volta amanhã?-Perguntou o pequeno garotinho com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Sim, então já pra cama... -disse o mais velho, apontando em direção ao quarto.- E não esqueça de escovar os dentes.

O garotinho correu em direção ao quarto onde se trocou com extrema rapidez. Da sala, Dean pode ver o pequeno vestindo o velho pijama correr em direção ao banheiro para, nem dois minutos depois, voltar para o quarto e se jogar na cama na cama, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas quentinhas.

Dean acabou de checar as portas e apagou as luzes, indo para o quarto. Notou que o pequeno já dormia um sono tranquilo. Com extremo cuidado para não fazer barulho, trocou-se e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e depois se deitar e logo adormecer.

Durante a madrugada a chuva havia piorado. Agora era possível ouvir a água bater violentamente contra as janelas fechadas. Raios cortavam o céu, iluminando o quarto e a cada novo estrondo provocado pelos trovões, o pequeno corpo tremia.

Quando um trovão particularmente alto caiu, ambos os garotos acordaram assustados. O mais novo estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Foi preciso só mais um grande trovão para Sam começar a chorar e correr em direção a cama do irmão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Dean afastou os lençóis e deu espaço para o menor se sentar ao seu lado. O garotinho se aconchegou próximo ao irmão, enterrando o rosto contra o peito do mais velho que, meio sem jeito, abraçou-o.

-Ei, calma Sammy. É só uma chuva.-disse de forma calma, enquanto acariciava os fios de cabelo castanhos.

O mais novo fungou em resposta, tentando engolir o choro. Mas bastou um novo trovão para que ele começasse a chorar novamente.

-Ei, você quer que eu acenda a luz?- perguntou Dean, levantando o pequeno rosto lavado de lagrimas.

O garotinho acenou positivamente. Dean se desvencilhou dos braços do mais novo, saltando da cama e correndo até o interruptor. A claridade tomou o quarto, porém nem meio segundo depois graças talvez a outro raio, a luz piscou se apagando novamente, fazendo o quarto cair no completo breu.Dá cama Dean pode ouvir Sam começar a chorar e chamar por ele.

-Ei, calma amigão. Vou pegar uma lanterna. Não se mexa, já volto.

Sem esperar respostas, saiu do quarto às cegas, tateando o ar e os móveis, na tentativa de não tropeçar em nada. Com dificuldade, achou a lanterna dentro de uma das bolsas que estavam em cima da pequena mesa. Sam gritava com a voz chorosa seu nome do outro cômodo. Sem se preocupar muito em se machucar, voltou correndo para o quarto com a lanterna na mão, iluminando o caminho. Correu até a cama, onde se jogou ao lado de Sam que, com sua volta, quase não chorava mais.

-Ei, Sammy, vamos voltar a dormir?

-Não quero dormir mais Dean, tô com medo. -disse o pequeno, limpando as lagrimas de forma desajeitada.

-Ei, não precisa ter medo. Tô aqui, não tô?

O menor acenou positivamente.

-Ok, então que tal a gente brincar de algo pra passar o tempo? - perguntou o mais velho, atraindo a atenção do menor.

-O quê?

-Você já brincou de fazer sombras na parede?- Sam negou.-Então vem aqui que eu vou te ensinar.

Com cuidado, Dean se virou de frente para a parede, separando um pouco as pernas para que o menor pudesse sentar no local.

-Okay, é assim: eu vou colocar a lanterna aqui na outra cama. -Com cuidado se virou um pouco pondo o objeto parado na beirada da cama. -Agora a gente põe a mão aqui na frente da luz e faz sombra.

Sam pareceu entender e gostar da brincadeira e Dean começou a contar alguma historinha que havia inventando na hora para o garoto. E ambos riam em intervalos esporádicos. Um tempo depois o garotinho começou coçar os olhos compulsivamente, indicando sono, para minutos depois adormecer acomodado contra o peito do irmão.

Dean olhou para o garotinho que dormia de forma tranqüila e o abraçou protetoramente, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Não se preocupe Sammy, eu vou sempre estar aqui para te proteger.

**~FIM~**


End file.
